SuperGlue
by GabrielsThoughts
Summary: Pokemon crossover. Ranma falls into a different spring at Jusenkyo...after Genma falls into spring of drowned skitty.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own neither Pokémon nor Ranma. I am not an English major, but I am a visual media student who one day hopes to be involved in the production of various media. The characters are not mine, but the ideas of my own. I have no pre readers, so be aware as a first draft the series will be filled with comma splices and sentence fragments that I'll fix when I have spotted them .

**Superglue**

_**Chapter 1**_

_By Gabriel R Lopez_

One last training ground, after this the ten year training journey would be at an end and Ranma could part ways with his father and pursue his dream of becoming a Pokémon master. Technically, the sixteen year old Ranma could have left his father five years earlier. But Genma had promised to teach him the forbidden techniques of the school if he stayed on four years more. Sadly, after learning the crouch of the wild tiger after four years in hell Ranma was severely dissatisfied with the revelation of such a pathetic and utterly useless forbidden technique. Worse still, Ranma had witnessed Genma use the same technique repeatedly throughout their journey and knew it was hardly forbidden from frequent use by the old man. Fearing that Ranma might actually leave on his fourteenth birthday, Genma once again promised to teach him the dreaded umisenken, a forbidden technique that Ranma later learned was based on thievery and deception. Ranma should have left once he learned the technique, and be done with his father for good, but after the nine year nightmare of abuse Ranma was finally able to fight on equal footing with his father. And, he would be damned if he would give up the opportunity to beat his father to a bloody pulp for the years of suffering he went through.

Through out most of their current trip Ranma had a beaming smile as he thought of what he would do once he left his father. Ranma had promised himself that after this last journey was over he would become a pokemon master. He would train the greatest fighting pokemon in the world. Then, after he made enough money to retire comfortably. He would do something substantial with his life …maybe become a speech pathologist, or an engineer, or maybe even a doctor at a Pokémon center . Years on the road had been harsh for Ranma, and while he had only a fifth grade education, that was more than most Pokémon trainers. Ranma pushed these thoughts aside as the guide finally stopped before a series of springs.

"and this here is the dreaded training grounds jusenkyo, where many great battle take place…" the guide closed his eyes and continued.

Ranma dropped his pack to the ground as his father challenged him. "You ready boy!"

"I was born ready pops." Ranma had a smug grin on his face as the two warriors jumped to the poles from various positions on the ground, and faced off.

"Customers wait, it very dangerous. I not finish my story. Springs are cursed!"

A loud splash was heard as Genma Saotome was knocked into one of the springs… Genma had been quite lucky, having almost fallen into spring of drowned snorlax the guide was releived to see that the customer had fallen into the spring of drowned skitty. After escaping the waters of the spring in a panic the pink skitty-cat mewed in confusion once it pulled itself to shore… looking over its body with the curiosity of a child, the terrified expression on the customers face was apparent.

Ranma, who was now balanced like a crane atop one of the poles just stared in shock… holding his breath Ranma hoped if he stayed silent and absolutely still the cat wouldn't see him. Gulping loudly Ranma was unprepared for the moment the bamboo pole snapped, giving way underneath him. Letting the oxygen finally escape from his lungs as he fell, Within moments Ranma was in over his head. The water quickly snapped Ranma to his senses…or rather the lack there of. Struggling to break free of his water logged clothes ranma needed air bad. Ranma finally surfaced with a loud gasp. And looked up to see the guide and … the largest Skitty he'd ever seen!

"stay back demon!" Ranma immediately got into a fighting stance, or tried to. Ranma had a hard time getting in a comfortable fighting stance with his short stubby arms and flour sack body.

" Aiya! young mister customer fall into spring of drown Pikachu. Tragic story of pikachu who drown in spring 1500 day ago. Now whoever fall in spring become pikachu.

1500 and one days earlier…

"…and the powdered horn of a Stantler, some yogurt made from the milk of a Mil-tank, a flower marked with the kiss of a jinx…stunspore, and last but not least and ape-palms tear." Lilly smiled as she mixed the last of the ingredients in a glass jar. "there we go!" Lilly cheered as the liquid started to bubble toil and trouble. "Now then, who will be the first volunteer?" the brooding witch from Pikagrove England asked.

"I will!" Ash Ketchum, the pokemon trainer from Palette town, volunteered. "Pick me! pick me please!" begged the voice from a crowd of three.

"Okay Ash. Remember, you'll have to finish it off with Pikachu's thunderbolt."

"yes! Right!" Ash was certainly pleased with himself as he readied Pikachu for the final act.

"Redy then, shackle shock run amuck! Stantlers horn and all the rest, finish it off with pikachu's best!" Lilly twirled about, since she was unable to twirl around.

"Alright! Now pikachu, thunderbolt." Ash shouted with glee.

"piiiiikachuuuuuuu!" you'll never guess who said that. A bolt of electricity brought the liquid concoction lilly had made to a boil

As the liquid burbled a noxious yellow smoke filled ashes lungs. Becoming dazed and confused as the gas slowly made Ash woozy. "Well, I guess I am getting into a pikachu's mind." stating this aloud in a half drunken stupor.

The last thing Ash remembered before the smoke cleared was lilly shouting "Oh NO!" before falling into unconsciousness.

Slowly regaining consciousness a groggy Ash observed his surroundings " (groan) what happened?"

"p-pika." was the concerned reply from Pikachu.

"Pikachu?" Ash was still working of the effects of the silly smoke. Ash looked up to see Misty and Brock. "How'd you guys get so big?"

"um, y-you're a…" Misty struggled to get the words out. This was way out there, even for her.

"Is that really you ash?" Brock asked.

"wha… Why are you looking at me like I got two heads or something?"

"No, there's just one." misty quickly fished a mirror out of her sack "…but look."

Ash stared at his reflection in shock before moving around erratically to make sure it was him. "wah…I- I'm a pikachu! How did this happen? How did? Wha. Why?"

"Strange" Lilly was lost in thought. "that's not how it's supposed to happen." quickly consulting her little black book…which doubled as a spell book from time to time. "gasp, no way!"

Brock quickly rused to see what was the matter "what is it Lilly?"

"Brock, it's the spell, it looks like it continues onto the next page."

"and…"

"I…I…the pages are too smuged up and I can't read it!" Lilly panicked "oh no! what have I done!"

"Lilly, will Ash be a permanent Pikachu" Calmly, Misty tried and failed to use calm assertive energy to get Lilly back to her senses.

"I don't know! The spells usually wear off b-but that could take years or decades even!"

"What!" Ashchu yelled in shock.

"wait! I heard of this place called Jusenkeyo, a day's walk from here where they have magic springs."

"How is that going to help?" Misty asked.

"Well, whomever falls into the spring takes on the form of whatever drowned there before!" Lilly stated.

"so, if I fall into one of the springs my body will return to normal?" Ash wasn't too sure about this.

"most definitely yes!" Lilly confirmed that ash's assumption was indeed correct.

"well…" ash thought it over, as long as it wasn't permanent "in that case this is awesome!"

1500 and one days later…

Misty placed the rose on ash's grave and hugged Togepi close to her as she silently cried. it had been four years since ash drowned in that spring at jusenkyo…the Cerulean gym leader was now sixteen. Poor ash, it had happened so quickly there was nothing she could do. She had lost togepi, and Brock was goofing around when he fell into spring of drowned Officer Jenny, and Lilly was asking the guide questions. Everyone was so busy they didn't notice Ash fall into one of the springs. It wasn't until a startled "PIKA!!" grabbed their attention that they found pikachu struggling to pull ash's body to the surface. In the end the guide fished Ash out of the spring with a hooked pole. pikachu let off a pitiful wail as Ashchu's limp body was pulled from the spring.


	2. Chapter 2

**Superglue**

_**Chapter 2**_

_By Gabriel's Thoughts_

There was a heavy downpour outside the Cerulean gym. The thunder roared as Daisy quickly went over the mail…she stopped when she came across a postcard addressed to Mysty with a "y". Quickly, Daisy flipped over the post card to read it out of curiosity. "To the fire haired nymph, bringing Ranma from Johto, … love blue thunder. who's Ranma?" Oh well, it probably wasn't important… blue thunder, where had she heard that name before. The name seemed familiar, but with her career as an actress slash super model she couldn't keep track of all the celebrities anymore. Still the hand writing was rather elegant, like that of a serial killer…oh dear, did Misty have a stalker. "Hey!" Daisy called out "Elle! Violet! Misty! You need to see this postcard I got from Peliper!"

Meanwhile….somewhere in the pouring rain.

"put me down! That rubber suit won't protect you forever!" The Pikachu screamed as he struggled to escape the grip of a large man wearing black rubber boots, black rubber pants, black rubber gloves, and a hooded black and white rubber jacket. As one would expect the sight of a man in a rubber suit wandering in the rain was not unusual, no matter how ridiculous the suit looked. No, what really caught peoples attention was the talking Pikachu.

" I beg to differ scoundrel. As a Kuno I am immune to pain… be thankful you are not in the charge of my sister." Tatewaki really should have used his wishes better. Already being smart, charming, wealthy and really good looking meant there really wasn't much he could wish for that he didn't already own. So he wished for the world's strongest Pokémon…that went well, a hissing, spitting, feral Pikachu arrived and nearly sliced him to ribbons with its energy claws. Clearly this was some undocumented attack Tatewaki was unfamiliar with. The rogue Pikachu wasn't in it's right mind as it tore through the Kuno mansion. With the greatest of ease, leaving nothing but devastation in it's wake, the pikachu caused the equivalent of 10,000 dollars worth of damage in ten seconds. It didn't help that the Pokémon was chasing Tatewaki in an unveiled effort to kill him or play with him. Using the sword to block the Pikachu's super powered fury swipes, Kuno was shocked as the sword collapsed into five pieces. Using his left arm to force the feral Pokemon away, Kuno had to think fast. Quickly kicking the Pikachu across the room, if the pikachu was playing with him before, he wasn't any longer. The look of rage on the Pikachu's face promised pain.

To say Kuno immediately regretted his decision to own the most powerful pokemon in the world…that's it! he only wished "for" the most powerful Pokémon in the world, not that he "owned" the most powerful Pokemon in the world. Hilt of the sword in hand Kuno made his second wish. Instantly an golden pokeball with the letters RS appeared in Tatewaki's hand. Sparks gathering, at his red cheek pouches the rouge pikachu leaped at Kuno only to be zapped inside the poké ball. Of course as anticlimactic as the situation was, Kuno used his third wish for a stylish indestructible rubber suit. There was no way he was going to pass up the opportunity to train the most powerful pokémon on earth.

"Achoo!" some time later the sopping wet Ranma sneezed. "you won't get away with this. Someone will come looking for me, and then you'll be sorry." Ranma, stopped struggling out of exhaustion…the truth was no one would be looking for him. Ranma and his father had parted ways when his father sold the "rare talking pikachu" for a bowl of rice two pickles and a fish. that Jerk. As a result of mixing magic the Jusenkeyo spring he had fallen into was one of the few permanent springs. He was trapped. worse, he belonged to a self important arrogant jackelope. And while he couldn't remember what triggered the neko ken afterwards, it wouldn't be long before Tatewaki would find a way to exploit his weakness.

"regardless of who owned you in your previous existence, Manganmaru has made you mine."was kuno's smug reply.

" Manganmaru…stupid wishing sword. " Ranma huffed.

"Why wail against fate? It is your destiny to serve me faithfully until… aha! We have arrived." sloshing to a stop in his stylish rubber boots before the cerulean gym, Tatewaki pulled back the hood of the panda slicker and rang the doorbell.


	3. Chapter 3

**Superglue**

_**Chapter 3**_

_Gabriel R. Lopez_

The curiosity of the postcard that had been sent to Misty had piqued the interest of her sisters. Not only was it written in elegant handwriting, but it was delivered to the Cerulean Gym via peliper, which is quite expensive.

"Who is he?" Elle asked, technically her name was Lilith but everyone called her Elle.

"OMG! The blue thunder. Is he cute?" Violet was curious. She knew him only by reputation…as the son of the legendary Giovanni. It has been said that Tatewaki Kuno would inherit his fathers businesses empire.

"is he a stalker?" based on Misty's reaction, daisy was sure she had diagnosed the situation correctly.

"He's not a stalker, he's just insistent." Misty replied.

Daisy hugged misty "you poor baby. Would you like me to get a restraining order."

"Kuno is not a Stalker!" Misty argued as she pushed Daisy away.

Violet had hearts in her eyes. "Squee, The blue thunder! How did you meet?"

It was so stupid, Remember when I was working at Domino's pizza? There was this martial arts diner delivery dash a few months back. Me and a few other delivery professionals were all supposed to race to this guys house to deliver him some food. After I accidentally clocked him he kept calling me his fierce tigress and insisted that I date with him." Misty read the post card. "So I told him that if he could beat me in a gym battle I would go out with him."

"wait, you told a stalker you'd go out with him if he could beat you in a gym battle…that's stupid!"

"Yeah, but he's really bad. You should see him he sucks worse than team rocket… you know like Jesse and James." Misty opened her pokédex and entered Ranma… nothing. "Odd, he usually tells me the type of pokémon he's going to be battling with. "

"how many times have you battled?" Daisy asked.

"At least once a week for…wow, it's been a year already. It's weird. He has a private jet, and brings exotic pokémon from different regions to battle but they're nothing but show."

There was a buzz as the doorbell rang. Followed by a loud boom of thunder. Daisy, being overprotective of Misty, insisted that she should answer the door. Daisy wanted to give this Kuno fellah a piece of her mind. She had to restrain herself, from laughing, when she opened the door to see a man in a rubber Panda suit. Stylish, according to fashion standards during the late Tokyo period meant clownish and downright silly. Panda's had gone extinct centuries earlier, as had designer rubber suits. Ont thing was certain, the outfit was outlandish and one of a kind… Tatewaki Kuno was wearing A rubber Panda Hoodie, black rubber pants, rubber boots and rubber gloves. Nestled in his grip was a confused looking blued eyed Pikachu. Daisy wouldn't be surprised if Kuno was wearing rubber underpants. "snicker, you're Kuno? Bwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Upon seeing the beautiful supermodel before him. Kuno restrained himself, Misty was his true love…but the woman before him too was a goddess, a vision of beauty unlike any other. Perhaps he could have them both. No, his heart is already sworn to another… besides the woman before him was laughing like a maniac. Laying on the charm, Kuno reached out for Daisy's hand. After kissing the back of her hand as a French dignitary he spoke softly "Fear not, mysterious goddess, I have no intention of asking you out."

One might have expected Daisy to swoon, or perhaps smack him across the face…no, she was in shock. No one had ever turned her down for a date before. Oh god, was Misty prettier than her? The twenty something Daisy now pondered what this implied for her film career. And now Misty was the beautiful one. Never! "oh my." was the only response daisy could think of as the boy in the black and white rubber slicker entered her home. Violet squealed in delight upon seeing him before fainting in a romantic haze. And Elle well Elle was just an extra body in the room that went unnoticed by all.

"so where's this Ranma?" Misty asked, hoping to get the battle over with before the next episode of ninja warrior started.

"Behold! The World's most powerful pokemon." Kuno posed dramatically as he took off his panda hoodie and threw it behind him revealing black rubber wife beater vest with a zipper that went up to the collar of his neck. holding Ranma with his left arm, one had to admit he looked stylish.

"oh…kay. Kuno that's a pikachu, they're not very powerful against water type. I can tell you right now you aren't going to win. " Misty was concerned for the pikachu. The pitiful creature looked depressed and sullen.

"Cowards run many times before their deaths. Perhaps you fear my prowess. " Kuno's bravado could have filled a hot air balloon.

"Ok, it's your funeral." Misty turned and headed for the gym

"Idiot." Ranma muttered.

Elle gasped in shock when she heard Ranma speak.

"no way!" rushing up to Misty, Elle grabbed her "Misty, please I need to have that pikachu!"

"what?" misty asked.

"trust me on this, okay… make it one of the battle conditions" Elle pleaded.

"okay."

Once the gym battle started it was a literal slaughter. Misty sent out Staryu, and Kuno chose Ranma.

"Alright Ranma, use a quick attack, and follow with fury swipes. Go!" Kuno shouted.

"Alright staryu counter with water pulse" Misty ordered. The attack was very effective against the pikachu.

Ranma had a stupid look on his face… fury swipes? having only been a pikachu for less than three days Ranma didn't know a quick attack from thunderbolt. So, Ranma just stood there charging up for a thunder bolt when he was hit. There was a loud pop as all the electricity ranma had gathered was released in a single burst…all of which seemed aimed at Tatewaki for some reason. Unfortunately, the samurai was still protected by his stylish rubber suit rendering the blast ineffective.

Once Ranma hit the water one would think the battle over…no

"SHARK FIST!" Ranma called as a blast of water in the shape of a shark appeared and knocked Satryu against the wall on the other side of the arena. Ranma attempted to pull himself back onto dry land.

Misty blink blinked in surprise. She could have sworn the pikachu called out the last attack. "alright Staryu, slap attack."

"alright Ranma cute charm!"

Ranma, unfamiliar with the attack …once again didn't dodge and was immediately knocked back into the water. Obviously Kuno was a moron when it came to pokemon. Unfortunately, due to that stupid wishing sword Ranma was forced by compulsion to obey Tatewaki's every command. Ranma let out a cute growl as that was the closest to charm as he was going to get.

Kuno relised something was wrong…Ranma was loosing. Which shouldn't even be possible for the strongest pokemon in the world. Which meant Ranma either wasn't co-operating, or the problem was trainer incompetence. Well Kuno would beat that willful nature out of Ranma yet, assuming he won the match.

"Alright Ranma body slam!"

Finally something Ranma could do…

"Staryu swift!"

…or not. Ranma blocked as he was assaulted by lazer sharp star bubble thingies until he fell into the water...he wasn't sure what happened next as it was soon after that he reached a state of unconsciousness.

"you lose… again. And, I get your pikachu.

Pulling ranma back into the ball Kuno tossed it across the pool over to Misty. The ball glowed blue momentarily as Ranma was released from his Compulsion to serve Tatewaki.

"until next we meet fire haired nymph." with that Kuno turned and left the gym stopping only to pick up his jacket...looking very stylish in the process.


	4. Chapter 4

**SuperGlue**

_**Chapter 4**_

_By Gabriel's Thoughts_

Arrogance, there was no other explanation for it. Kuno was putting the final touches on the sculpture that he made to commemorate his first date with the fire haired nymph of the cerulean gym. It was quite marvelous, Kuno was holding her in his arms, as he had apparently swept her off her feet. He had made several such sculptures and had quite the collection of them in his stone garden…waiting for the day he would give them to his true love. Kuno was trying to figure out what he had done wrong… by carefully going over the battle once more in his head to see where he had gone wrong and finding nothing. Unfortunately, In a world where successfully completing the 5th grade is all that is required of one to enter college, everyone was a genius and no one was. Of course being Tatewaki, Kuno had attended private school, tutored privately through team rocket. Which is again unfortunate since he was trained by the same instructor responsible for Jessie, James, and Meowth's private instruction. Kuno's reasoning was this, 1) Ranma Knew fury swipes and was therefore a cat type pokemon. 2)Ranma was the most powerful pokemon in the world and should therefore know all attacks and perform them without question. 3) Ranma could talk and argue, which required willful intelligence. And so, Kuno blamed the entire fiasco on Ranma's incompetence.

Tatewaki had learned many things durring his time as a part of team rocket… how to make giant robots on a shoestring budget, as well as, information systems, computer aided drafting, computer programming, and advanced calculus and trigonometry . All exceptionally useful skills when constructing a building, but totally useless when it comes to training, taming and battling with pokemon. And, while chicks dig giant robots, it was the battle champions, tamers like Gary Oak of palette town that got all the glory. It wasn't enough to be exceptionally good looking and smart as a whip, no, in this day and age you had to have a skill. Brains may have won out during the 21st Century, but in the year 3078 they expected you to run around all day barking orders to lower life forms.

Lower life forms was a cruel term to use, since almost all pokemon had unique problem solving capabilities that rivaled their human counterparts. Having been originally created as genetically engineered toys with human intelligence, an animal rights terrorist group, using relatively harmless nuclear devices, released all the tortured creatures into the wild. Once the pokemon started killing off all of the naturally occurring wildlife, it was apparent that the situation had to be contained, before the unholy critters took over the globe. Then it got worse, there was a massive population boom of pokemon because someone thought it would be cute to give them all rabbit DNA, and since all pokemon are genetically compatible with one another a cat could now mate with a squirrel and a rabbit could mate with a gerbil…the apocalypse came in a wave of cute and not so cuddly pocket monsters, that had become even bigger cloverfeild monsters. After every major city had been destroyed and the scientologists controlled everything from education to government, it wasn't long before education requirements were dropped as people were looking for ways to contain the rabid pokemon… then, suddenly and without warning time passed and a thousand years later no one really cares why they capture pokemon, or whether man really set foot on the moon…many things have been forgotten. Many technologies have been rediscovered or lost.

Speaking of lost, somewhere in the pokemon world, completely oblivious to the difference between the orange islands and Johto, or Viridian city and Palette Town, Ryoga Hibiki has finally trailed Ranma to a valley of mysterious springs… trailed isn't exactly the word some would use for stumbling across Ranma's all too familiar footprints in the hardened mud, but Ryoga recognized the shoe prints of the Saotomes immediately. Having trailed Ranma for four years it became necessary for Ryoga to immediately recognize the wear pattern on Ranma's shoes and his own, so that he didn't end up walking in circles. Sadly, the sky was dark and cloudy, it would start raining at any moment, and the trail would be lost. If only he could find someone to ask about the Saotomes before the trail grew cold.

Unfortunately as his mind wondered, Ryoga became startled by the guide. And, in an effort to escape what he feared was a rabid snorlax, Ryoga fell into one of the springs… struggling to free himself from the restraints of his clothing, and horrified as he struggled to break free of his backpack, Ryoga broke the surface and scrambled to shore as fast as his stubby arms would carry him. Ryoga was confused and scared as sparks started flying across his field of vision

"Aiyah! You fall into spring of drown pachirisu, is tragic story of-"

BUZZZAP!!

The guide collapsed the smell of barbequed flesh and Ozone filled the air. Ryoga had been struck by lightning…which apearantly took the shortest route to him through the body that lay before him. Ryoga stood silently in shock as he looked at the guides limp body. A horrified and equally confused expression could be seen on the pachirisu's face. Ryoga just stood there and didn't move until it started to rain.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts as the cold water passed over and through his new fur coating, Ryoga looked over the seemingly unconscious body of the guide. Upon closer inspection Ryoga could make out no signs of life coming from the giant that had fallen before him. Hopping closer to the guide,

"r-ri?"Ryoga reached out and touched the lifeless body with his new paw and quickly backed away when the foreign sensation of movement and touch caused a prickly sensation as the hairs on his body to stood on end. He knew, it wasn't his body, that he wasn't in his body from the time he had struggled to escape his pack. "P-pachi ri pi!" was his panicked reply, but what he really meant to say was (w-what's happened to me?!")

The downpour of rain grew heavy as a cold wind blew.

"Papa!" came a startled cry from the guide's daughter Plum. Immediately recognizing an the signs of an electric attack, the Jusenkeyo Gym leader, Plum, rushed to her father's body and rolled him over. His eyes were glassed over, Plum listened for a heartbeat.

"risu?" was the worried sound emanating from Ryoga.

Noticing the bandanna clad pachirisu and immediately recognizing the signs of an electric attack Plum picked up a rock and threw it at Ryoga who dodged on instinct. picking up some more rocks conveniently located at the site of her fathers possible churiside. She threw three more rocks at the startled Pachirisu while chasing him in the rain. She stopped when she heard her father coughing and immediately rushed to his side. Ryoga however, kept running as fast and as far as his little legs would carry him…which was pretty much anywhere since at the speeds at which he was moving, he could walk on water.


	5. Chapter 5

**Super Glue**

_**Chapter 5**_

_Gabriel R. Lopez_

Ranma did not like cats, and if it weren't for the fact that he was currently unconscious, he probably wouldn't have given it a second thought. Delcatty, Luxuio, Luxray, Meowth, Skitty, Shinx ,Glammeow, Persian, and…Espion. These were the Pokémon hand selected by Genma for the Neko Ken, a supposedly undefeatable technique that would make Ranma the gratest martial artist that ever lived. Unfortunately, when the manual was written, it was a work of satire meant to be taken as a joke. The writer failed to realize that there were those who saw it as a method to be taken literally. Thankfully the publishers had a bit more foresight, and a team of high priced lawyers who insisted that a disclaimer be placed in the book barring them from any responsibility in case some moron attempt to teach the Neko Ken. One thousand and eighty-one years later Genma Saotome stumbled upon the training manual in an the woodland remains of a Starbucks that existed during Japan's Tokyo period. While training under master Haposai, Genma happened to be suffering from a bad case of Montezuma's revenge when he stumbled upon the ancient remains of what was once a star bucks… Genma stumbling across the manual on his way to the John, he found the neko ken manual… in pristine condition, wrapped in shrink-wrap. The manuscript was located on the front counter next to some preserved cookies and what appeared to be the skeleton of a star bucks employee leaning over the counter holding a cup of coffee.

Of course Genma found immediate use for the centuries old manual, toilet paper, and you know how that goes …there goes the cover, the publishing information, the dedication, introduction, the disclaimer…by the time Genma actually took a look at the manual, a full third of all the information it contained was lost. Of course the manual required the technique to be taught to a child of five or six, and required cats, lots and lots of cats…a species that was now mostly extinct. And with Pokémon the technique would be unstoppable. Genma got a gleam in his eye. One day, he would have a son… and that child would be the most powerful martial arts master that ever lived. Lightning struck what was left of the porcelain throne soon after Genma stood up and pulled up his pants, the lightning terrified Genma so much he shart in his pants… in the end all that was left of the manual was three pages with the white of the page carefully torn off and used sparingly. Genma continued on his final assignment to become a master of Anything Goes Martial arts…stealing the underpants of Rumiko Takahashi. Unfortunately, Happosai hadn't been very specific and there were still at least a 127 more houses to raid for the masters "silky darlings." Groaning from the gas and stomach cramps, Genma continued his journey…which ended in a drunk night of passion followed by a shogun wedding to a katana wielding psycho… that of course led to a son…a contract signed in blood and, of course kidnapping. It was all in the boy's best interest as his mother kept insisting that he wasn't manly enough, then there was that illegitimate son he had with that Ketchum widow, that was bound to cause a few problems down the road. And so it was like a coward, Genma ran away never to return.

Which leads us back to Ranma learning the modified Neko Ken. After starving the pokemon for several days in a pit Genma then covered Ranma in poké-chow and threw him into the pit. After ten days of consistently doing this Ranma finally snapped and tore his father a new poop hole. using psychic energy claws and wrapped in dark energy Neko-Ranma made sure to repay Genma for his kindness ten fold. In fact, Genma was lucky he could poop at all after Ranma sliced him up one side and down the other. Needless to say, Genma never attempted to teach Ranma the Neko Ken again, but the damage was done. And, it was always fun to watch the boy squirm in the presence of felines… in fact Genma thought it was cute. Unfortunately, for Ranma there were the nightmares. If Ranma was alone or in unfamiliar territory, or injured it wasn't a question of if he would wake up in the Neko-Ken but when. In his unconsciousness, while in the poke ball, the nightmarish flashes…visions of pokemon danced in his head. Ranma lost his control over the fear and snapped.

Elsewhere…

Ryoga would be quite the lucky fellow, if he were a real pokémon. Unfotunately, soon after he stopped running the neo pachirisu was exhausted. Finding an exhausted pachirisu is every pokemon trainer's wet dream, and it wasn't long before Ryoga was attacked by sadistic buneary with one nasty Jump kick. Shaking the confusion off Ryoga- risu turned to face his attacker…the buneary hopped left and right as Ryoga tried to fight back with his stubby little arms to no purpose. Moving his body was awkward and strange, so when Ryoga fell over the Buneary did a somersault flip and used its momentum to pin Ryogas face to the ground with it's fluffy behind. Ryoga tried to push himself up struggling with the rest of his body with little success. The buneary stood up a fraction of a second, Ryoga moved his head up took a gasp of air, and the buneary immediately sat back down on top of Ryoga's head. Wouldn't want the Pachirisu to suffocate after all. Once again Ryoga struggled as the buneary used its fluffy bottom to pin his face to the ground … the buneary was beginning to think this was quite fun until she was zapped … and a bolt of electricity going up your bottom is really not what one would call a pleasurable experience. Ryoga regained his footing as the buneary fell forward with swirlies in her eyes. Gasping for breath Ryoga got a wicked smirk on his face, justifiably so, he was the king of this moment, victory was his. The victory was short lived as he turned around and was smacked into a tree by a vine whip. He was then captured in a poke ball… the ball rolled around on the ground for a little bit the red light glowing as Ryoga tried to escape, unfortunately he just didn't have enough energy to force his way out of the spherical prison.

"oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, I finally caught Pachirisu!" Dawn Cheered her victory as her blue eyes sparkled like gemstones …. Boy it's a good thing she got that bulbasaur instead of piplup, piplup would have sucked at capture. Dawn of course was a very girly girl, who liked to wear pink, even though it didn't really match her blue striped hair. She had a white sock hat, knee length stockings, a leather bustier, and a pink miniskirt…and no one really cares what type of shoes she wears as long as she was wearing them.

Picking up the poke ball Dawn smiled, she couldn't wait to give her new pachirisu a makeover, Maybe a pretty bow to replace that ugly bandanna…or maybe an even cuter pink bandanna.

Meanwhile back at the Cerulean gym, Neko-ranma-chu was released from his ball… behaving for all intents and purposes feral…searching his surroundings for a threat his eyes paused on Elle, Ranma backed away as her hand moved forward and reached towards him. Ranma was in a washroom and Elle was wearing a bathrobe, in preparation for a bath

Pausing momentarily Elle allowed Neko-ranma-chu to approach her and sniff her hand. Elle then scratched the top of Ranma's head, a sensation not all together uncomfortable for Ranma. Ranma purred. "My name is Lilith, but you can call me Elle if you want to."

"cyuu?" was Neko-Ranma-chu's confused reply

"I know you can talk…want some cookies?" Elle asked as she reached into her bathrobe and produced of baggie of homemade pokémon treats. Holding out one of the treats Lilith was shocked at the speed at which Ranma snatched up the cookie and gobbled it down. "wow, you must be really hungry." Elle commented as Ranma snatched the baggie and began gobbling down the remaining cookies in the bag. Elle had to snatch the baggie away from Ranma before he ate that too. Ranma let off a loud belch of satisfaction. Then rubbed himself against Elle's legs, purring like a cat hoping for more food.

"you are one weird pikachu, you know that?" Elle commented, momentarily wondering if Tatewaki Kuno was a ventriloquist.

Elle picked up the contented Neko-Ranma-Chu and threw him into the warm bathwater.

Ranma of course remained a pikachu, because he was stuck that way. But, the water snapped Ranma back to his more human senses. Coughing and sputtering Ranma was not prepared for an evening swim… looking up ranma saw something that terrified him almost as much as cats…a naked woman. Well almost naked, she was still slipping off the bathrobe. Ranma used his stubby pikachu arms to cover his eyes.

"sorry,sorry,sorry, I'm not a pervert, I swear!" Ranma apologized waiting for the mallet… personally he had never done anything to deserve a mallet, but his father, Genma, had told Ranma the stories of his tutelage under master Happosi and warned him of such dangers.

" awe, that's so cute!" Elle giggled. She then pat him on the head like…well, a dog " don't worry mommy won't hurt you." Elle then got a bottle of shampoo "time for your bath."

"bath?" it took Ranma a second to realize he was in a washroom… with a naked woman. 'Get away, get away, get away right now' was running though his head. But as the tingling sensation ran through his body as Elle worked the shampoo into his fur then a cold rinse…BAMPH!

Ranma was now a naked human boy sitting in the bath. Apparently the effects of whatever magic had mingled with Jusenkeyo's had worn off

"Eeeeeeeeek!" Elle cried as the pikachu transformed into a naked 16 year old boy with zigzags under his eyes.

"wait! I can explain." Ranma pleaded as Elle rushed from the washroom in her birthday suit.

"Help! There's a pervert in the bathroom!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Super Glue**

_**Chapter 6**_

_By GabrielsThoughts_

Ranma was running through the streets of….where the heck was he anyways, Viridian City? Does it even matter? Ranma had barely escaped the exclusive private bathroom at the Cerulean Gym… he didn't know it where he was really, because when the girl ran off yelling about a pervert in the bathroom Ranma escaped as quickly as he could in the opposite direction. Jumping out of the water, modestly covered in soap bubbles Ranma grabbed the nearest piece of fabric, which in this case was a terrycloth hand towel that barely wrapped itself around his waist, and bolted for the nearest window. Unfortunately, for Ranma anyways, the walls of the Cerulean gym were not paper thin and Ranma wound up squeezing his body about halfway through the tiny window above the bathtub before getting stuck…now if he let go of the hand towel he'd have the chance to escape, but then he would be running around outside, in a city he was unfamiliar with, in the nude… Or, he could double back, use the crouch of the wild tiger and hope they, be they an angry boyfriend or irate gym leader, don't call the police. With the Jusenkeyo curse having seemingly worn off, or so Ranma believed, the young martial artist doubted anyone but the girl who called him a pervert would buy the Jusenkeyo story. Even then, there was the possibility that she might think him a super pervert who disguised himself as a pikachu to-

"Thought you could escape did you?" came a familiar voice from the bathroom.

Just because the voice was familiar, that didn't mean Ranma knew it belonged to Misty, leader of the Cerulean Gym. Ranma panicked. Decisions, decisions…well, he was Genma's son, and when you are the son of a dishonorable thief, you tend to be conditioned to believe the police are bad. Ranma didn't have anything personal against law enforcement, but as far as he was concerned they were just as bad as Team Rocket. Ranma let go of the hand towel and finished his escape into the cold night air. It was dark enough outside that no one would notice if he ran around in his birthday suit, and even if they had a flashlight they wouldn't see anything more then an embarrassed teenager covering himself with both hands. Ranma stuck to the shadows and managed to get a whole 6 blocks from from the gym before he spotted an Officer Jenny. Ranma dived into the bushes as quickly as he could to avoid the flashlight…

"Who's out there?" Officer jenny called out as she swept her flashlight over the hedge Ranma was conveniently hiding behind. The embarrassed martial artist didn't make a sound, and hoped Officer Jenny would loose interest or just think she saw a rouge chimchar or something… Ranma wasn't so fortunate "I know you're there, I can see your bum , Mr.Cheeks."

Ranma turned around and discovered that his butt was indeed in the path of the flashlight. So much for a stealthy escape.

Elsewhere Ryoga was having problems of his own. Dawn loved her Pachirisu so much that she decided to call him her widdle P-chan. Dawn thought this name was uniquely clever since "P" is for Pachirisu. Ryoga, of course, took the opportunity to escape the first moment the chance presented itself… Of course, this was all but too easy considering Dawn had no way of keeping up with the speedy blue stripped rodent. It was a little too easy, if Ryoga had been looking ahead instead of behind he might not have crashed into that Gloom. After rolling around for a bit the Gloom released stun spore and Ryoga was once again in Dawn's custody… of course P-chan was taken to the nearest pokemon center where he was tortured by Nurse joy and Chansey. Dawn made sure her pachirisu had all his vaccinations and was thrilled to find the cutest collar ever! It was a gold circlet with a pretty pink heart shaped ruby. Sadly, P-chan disappeared while Chansey was giving him a bath and had no explanation for the mysterious man that ran streaking through the halls of the pokemon center. In fact, all anyone really noticed about him was the pink bandanna around his head and the heart shaped ruby around his neck. In the end, all Officer Jenny could determine about the streaker was the possibility that he might be gay, he might have kidnapped pachirisu and that he may be working for team rocket. Of course, since just about every crime was traced back to team rocket and there was no evidence to suggest he actually fled the scene with the pachirisu.

Several hours later a pink bandanna and Dawn's stolen ruby were recovered by the police, but it appeared Dawn's pachirisu was no where in the area. After night fell the odds of catching the perpetrator identified as the "pink rocket" picked up when they received a call about a pervert in the bathroom at the Cerulean Gym. Of course, the police were still trying to piece together how the mysterious pink rocket got there so fast, especially since it was the pokémon center in Palette town that was robbed a few hours earlier. Such things weren't outside the realm of possibility unless you were a cartography major. Needless to say, once he was arrested , Ranma "the pink rocket" Saotome had a lot of explaining to do.

Of course, Ryoga had problems of his own, due to a freak sprinkler accident he was once again a cute and fluffy Pachirisu. Cursing his luck Ryoga still hadn't quite figured out how he changed in the first place. It was safe to assume the change was related to water, but that was the extent of the logic Ryoga had attributed to the transformation. With time, and experimentation Ryoga would figure out the mechanics of the curse and no doubt blame all his misfortune on Ranma.


	7. Chapter 7

**Superglue**

Chapter 7

_By Gabriel Lopez_

Gary Oak was hauled into the lockup for driving his shiny red convertible drop top while under the influence of controlled substances. In his half drunken stupor, Gary barely noticed his new cell mate. After regaining what some might call a moment of lucid thought however, Gary recognized immediately that his newfound cell mate was wearing nothing but an oversized pair of slacks and a matching pair of suspenders. In all honesty Gary's cell mate looked like a bum.

"What you looking at Ashley?" Gary sat up. He approached the bum and reached out with his hand to poke at his fellow occupant within the jail cell to make sure he was real. The bum, who was sleeping peacefully, simply rolled out of the way of Gary's the incoming fingers. This of course caused the inebriated Gary Oak to fall on top of the other occupant in the cell. Which unfortunately led to a rather rude awakening in which the sleeping man's eyes snapped open.

After wrestling his assailant to the ground, Ranma grabbed Gary and pulled him up to eye level by the water evolution stone he was wearing around his neck. "Who are-"a poof and a cloud of smoke "YOu! huh!" Ranma cried out. As the pants he was wearing seemed to fall off as his body, Ranma once again realized that he was a Pikachu. Letting go of the water stone in momentary shock Ranma began to fall. Quickly, Pika-Ranma-chu grabbed onto Gary's pants with his newfound stubby little arms and pulled them to the ground leaving Gary standing there in nothing but his boxers as Officer Jenny entered the hall, with two canine pokemon flanking her side .

"Hey you two keep it dow-!…where's Mr. Cheeks?" Officer Jenny asked the two occupants of the cell looked at her dumbfounded. Oficer jenny then took immediate action. "Growlith, Arcanine, perimeter search." Officer Jenny then blew the whistle she carried around her neck.

"Arf!" came the stereo response of the two police dogs as they left to search the perimeter of the futuristic police station. The facility was so state of the art that the entire police station could be manned by a single officer. In fact, thanks to the same technology, one officer acted as detective, crime scene investigator, and district attorney for the entire city.

"Okay you." Officer Jenny began to interrogate Gary, immediately ignoring the pikachu…and the pants that had dropped to his feet. "Tell me everything that happened."

"but I don't know anything!" Gary whined

" oh dear I guess I'll need to prep the fire hose."

"but it's the truth I swear!" Gary pleaded.

Ranma wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, having seen the canine patrol leave, and taking advantage of officer Jenny's interrogation of his cell mate, Ranma made use of his newfound size and squeezed his scrawny little butt through the bars… Mr. Cheeks had made it as far as the kitchen before he was finally captured.

"Thought you could escape did you?" came the gloating voce of …Officer Jenny, but it was clearly a different officer jenny because this one was wearing glasses.

It was then that the first officer Jenny then entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Brock. Do you know where we keep the… Is that a pikachu?" Jenny asked.

"Yep! Finally caught the little bugger in the act too." Brock replied

"Pika?" came Ranma's involuntary puzzled response.

"oh ho ho! thought you could steal my snickers bar did you!"

"what!" Ranmachu shouted in outrage.

"Gasp. It can talk!" Jenny shouted out.

Brock upended her coffee mug on the pikachu who seemed painfully unhappy with that sort of thing. Clearly it wasn't a Victim of Jusenkeyo.

"CHUUUUUUU!" Ranma, out of anger and pain shocked Brock and Jenny until he collapsed from exhaustion. After Ranma collapsed, a charred Brockette inspected Ranma's limp form and decided it was best to get him to the pokemon center right away.

A.N. In response to negative feedback, ask me if I care. opinions are like belly buttons, everyone has one, just as everyone is entitled to their individual imagination so fuss off fluffy. Some stories get better the longer they're told while others degenerate. Length does not and has never determined the quality of something. weather that something be a story book, an old movie, a comic book, or news report the length doesn't matter as long as you can follow along. Unfortunately for you, I prefer not to take three pages to describe a plane crash or how every drop of water flows into a river from a water fall. I like to assume people already know water is wet and fire is hot, Peace out honey bunny, I look forward to outlasting you.


	8. Chapter 8

**Superglue**

_**Chapter 8**_

_By GabrielsThoughts_

Ryoga-risu had to escape. The situation that led up to his current predicament had started innocently enough. After dodging an unsuspecting elderly woman throwing a bucket filled with rainwater on the sidewalk, a little boy watering the bushes thinking it would be fun to squirt the neighbors, and the girl preparing her blastoise for a gym battle. The idea that Ryoga's luck took a turn for the worst when it started to rain was just heartbreaking. In an effort to get out of the rain, the neo pacirisu rushed for cover. Unfortunately, being unable to run in a straight line, and without knowledge of how to stop at super speed. Ryoga-risu wound up speeding across an active suburban street and smacked into the stone wall of a gated community.

Looking at the wall in that moment, one could see the hairline stress fractures from Ryoga's impact. And, after stepping back bonelessly from the Pachirisu shaped dent, Ryoga was more than a little loopy when he wandered brainlessly back onto the middle of the road. Of course, Ryoga's attention snapped to the minute he heard the squeal of brakes against the pavement. Technically the sound was the squeal of the rubber tires against the pavement combined with the grinding metal of the brake pads; But I digress, a little old lady from the Pasadena region of crystal lake in the heart of Almia, (an area that was once in the approximate location of 21st century Nermia, Japan) was not too thrilled to find herself seconds away from running over the pachirisu that had wandered into the streets like a common jigglypuff.

Cologne; a 300 year old woman of Chinese ancestry. Owner of Neko Hutt Pizza and Quicky-Oka-Numa; slammed the brakes on her brand new, shiny red, Dodge-Dakota. Cologne then used her skills as the two foot terror of the boulevard to swerve around the pachisisu. The car flipped a full 180 degrees in the rain before coming to a complete stop. From the drivers seat of the Dodge, one could see how lucky Ryoga was. The pachirisu was nestled safely inside a rubber curlicue, and the wet pavement was steaming off the trail blazed by Cologne's death defying feat of daring… Of course this would have come as no surprise to those who knew her in the younger days. Back then, Cologne went under the alias Haruka Ten'oh…ah the folly of youth. Back then she used to run around in leotards fighting crime, male oppression, and moon goblins. Oh well c'est la vie…Cologne then took a moment to think of her poor beloved Mina for no apparent reason.

Ryoga, realizing how close he had just come to death, fainted. Ryoga was of course once again rushed to the nearest pokemon center where nurse joy scanned the tracking chip in his behind. Of course, Ryoga took the first opportunity to scramble his ID chip earlier. By sticking a refrigerator magnet to his butt for an hour the data was completely un recoverable. After a second series of painful injections, a surgical chip replacement, and the general torture one experiences being trapped in a cage. Ryoga found himself adopted by a seemingly wealthy middle aged couple. Ryoga just acted cute and tried to play along until he could make his escape.

The real trouble with this plan was simply the execution of it. The moment for his escape had passed the minute he passed the threshold of the front gate leading into the mansion grounds. The reason for this was not the elaborate security system but the 127 highly skilled, trained assassin ex-martial artists the couple kept on their payroll. Which meant even in his human form the odds of Ryoga getting away from them would be slim to none…

"Oh sweetie, I think we should call him Tonkichi, Ooh! then we can call him Ton Ton for short." Mrs. Heituenniichuan then cuddled her widdle Tonkichi. Ryoga had a half lidded 'oh god, she didn't say what I thought she did, did she?' look on his face.

"Ton ton eh. What a perfect name for him." Mr. Heituenniichuan replied. He then hugged his wife and kissed her. Later on of course the couple decided to do some skinny dipping in their privately owned hot spring …bringing along the traumatized Ton Ton, who had unintentionally wandered across the sight of them in the throws of a passionately indescribable experience that made poor Ryoga toss his cookies.

Elsewhere, Ranma had problems of his own. He too found his way into a nearby pokemon center. Unfortunately, the chip in his backside was not scrambled. Soon after discovering the Pikachu's identity, Ranma found himself sealed in a poke ball, and returned to the Kuno mansion …where he had the unfortunate displeasure of meeting Kodachi.


End file.
